


A Lesson Learned

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, M/M, Master/Slave, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sticky Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the war of Cybertron, Starscream is sought after by three suitors, Megatron, Soundwave, and one of his castle drones called Steve. After he spurns each of their advances, he is taken prisoner by three of the most vile mechs around, kidnapped from his home to be tortured, raped, and taught a lesson he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiedwithribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiedwithribbons).



> This story is a request/gift for tiedwithribbons. I hope you enjoy it and it fits the request parameters well enough :)
> 
> Spark's name is made to seem sweet and none threatening on purpose. I was attempting to make him even creepier and more vicious. Whether it actually has the intended affect is a whole different story XD

Starscream hated a lot of things, but being pursued by mechs he had little interest in was no fun. It was highly bothersome and he constantly had to watch his back for his group of insistent suitors. They just didn't give up or take a hint! Most of all Soundwave-he wasn't sure he even heard what he had yelled at him the last time the silent creep of a mech had wandered into his noble quarters and offered him a Gygaxian crystal rose. Frag, he didn't want it!

Grumbling as he locked his berthroom door for the night, the wealthy noble and scientist on the side turned and let out an undignified shriek when he found the weirdo of an Eradicon with a demented name of Steve. What self respecting bot was called Steve?! The mech was technically one of his many drone servants, but he had been hit too hard on the processor or something because he had an unrealistic idea he and the noblemech would become more than master and servant. The nerve!

"H-hello, Starscream, Sir! I brought you some warmed energon before you go to recharge. I know how you like it and made sure it was exactly 146.3 degrees!" Steve said happily, three clawed digits curled around a crystal cup for the aerial to take. Starscream's right optic shutter twitched, the mech slowly pointing a viciously sharp claw at the door.

"Get OUT! THIS INSTANT!" he roared, wings flaring up and out to make himself look bigger and more aggressive. Steve yelped and quickly put the cup down before bolting out of the room. He didn't want to become the mech's new clawing post!

Venting softly, he went over to inspect the energon and found it was acceptable for his consumption, sitting heavily down on his plush berth and sipping the warmed liquid while he escaped into his own thoughts. Whatever it was that had these bots going after him, he was sick of it. Megatron was the most interesting of all three, being the famous gladiator from Kaon, but he didn't want anything to do with a mech of that class. He was lowly and poor, sure to be a crass brute who knew little about fine things like all Seekers. He needed to find one of his own kind on of these solar cycles. The lunar cycles got lonely, after all...

He raised an optical ridge when he got a sudden ping on one of his private data pads. It was Megatron's personal frequency, the mech inviting him to get front row seats for one of his gladiator matches and be treated to a fine dinner afterwards. Sniffing with distain, he made sure he ignored the voice on the other end of the frequency and turned off the data pad to hang up, in a sense. He could go to any fancy place he wanted and not be stalked by a vicious beast of a mech. That was by far the preferable way to do things, at least for a mech of his rank.

"Why must I always suffer in one way or another? Why is it always me stuck with the fools?" Starscream grumbled to himself, finishing his surprise energon and laying back in the berth. It felt good to be curled up there, even if it was a little cold without sharing the other side.

He knew what it was like to interface, having done it with a fellow noble to pop his seals and get that out of the way. No one other than a noble bot would have been allowed near him if he hadn't done it, so it was for the best. It had hurt like Pit in the beginning, but he remembered the warmth and the excitement of it all as well. He missed it, being held like someone....like someone actually cared.

Growling at himself and his stupid thoughts, the mech clapped for the lights to go out as he snuggled down into the comfy berth. His claws hooked around the soft synthetic covers and pulled them over his wings once he had folded the appendages close to his sides. If he imagined hard enough, the heavy blanket could be another bot holding him and the idea always lulled him to recharge. Despite what many would think, Seekers were social creatures, just extremely picky ones.

It didn't take long for the bot to fall into deep recharge, intakes soft as his sides rose and fell. It was a peaceful night with no acid rain and the sounds of Vos quieted for the lunar cycle. It was the perfect conditions for rest.

***

-Are you in position?-

-Yes, Spark-

-Good work, Stave. He just turned off the lights and I think he will be in recharge relatively quickly-

-Is the plan commencing?-

-Yes, Cruelclaw...proceed with great caution and kill the guards. Actually, no. Bring a few and have the mech watch as we have our fun later! It will be a nice little treat for the prissy noble to watch-

Spark, the leader of a trio of vicious outcast mechs, stood in the shadow cast by a building wall. He had his optics on a shuttle guard who stood just a little ways away from his position on the ground. He was a tank type and would be able to take him without too much trouble. Stave was a helicopter model, the aerial mech sure to have his optical visor on some unsuspecting Seeker flying about the palace like building as would Cruelclaw, a mech that could change into a large mechanimal panther.

The bots waited until Spark gave the signal to attack, shooting out of their hiding places and descending on their targets like demons. The Seeker guard was knockout out with a good hit to the back of his helm area in mid flight, Stave catching him before he fell too far and disappearing back into the shelter of darkness. Cruelclaw leapt off a balcony where he had been curled up and brought down a Seeker like a mechanimal feline would a cyber-bird, the two coming back down to the ground so that Cruelclaw could force the struggling mech into stasis.

Spark saw the shuttle had realized something was going on, so he quickly made his move. The tank was surprisingly fast as he leapt out of his hiding place and pressed a cloth covered in a gas that would force the mech into recharge. The shuttle thrashed against the tight hold on him and held his intake, but it was no use. He had to breathe sometime...He vented and instantly he felt woozy, slumping in the enemy's hold. With his guard down he took another intake and was completely out cold, placed on the ground with little more than a soft thump.

-Move in for the noble- Spark ordered, the team making their way as planned from many solar and lunar cycles of observing the castle of a building. They scaled the walls while Stave took position as a guard, acting as though nothing had happened there.

Spark was the mech that would be grabbing Starscream, the tank making it's way onto the balcony with the help of Cruelclaw, the mech pushing him the way of the yards up while he waited below. The balcony glass made no obstacle for him, the tank easily picking the lock and pushing his way in. He watched the perfect little Seeker shift in his recharge at the small noise, grinning nastily. Oh, they would have so much fun with him!

He took out another cloth and pounced once close enough, pressing it hard against Starscream's faceplate. The mech made a muffled cry, kicking and thrashing in panic when he saw blazing yellow optics lock onto him. The gas worked very quickly for him since he was gasping for air from the sudden attack, struggles soon ceasing and his frame going limp.

-We got ourselves a Seeker and some others for fun. Let's go back to headquarters- Spark said, passing the noble off to Stave once he flew up to the balcony, the trio now able to make their escape and pick up their extra bots.

***

Starscream woke in a cage. Yes, a cage. He groaned, looking blearily around to find there were other mechs in the room, recognizing them as some of his most trusted guards. Instantly he knew they had been captured and tensed all over, wings pulling in close to his sides with fear. What was going to happen to him?! To all of them?!

The room was dark and in bad repair, the metal on the walls and ceiling either rusting slightly or scorched as if a fire had been there before. There was some broken furniture about and a few tables that had probably once been padded medical cots not too far away. It all terrified him, making his spark pulse rapidly.

"Good, you're awake! I was thinking this would get boring." Spark purred, the tank getting up from a chair he had been sitting in.

"Prince Starscream! Primus, they got you, too..." the shuttle whimpered, his name unknown to the Seeker. He cared little for guards, but he knew the shuttle was one of the regular ones by the ground entrance.

"Can I have the other Seeker?" Stave asked, the red and yellow Seeker called Skyflare who had been guarding the parameter just waking up and finding a green and black helicopter staring at him.

"Of course you can." Spark said in a sickly sweet way, watching as Stave collected the confused mech out of his cage and held him out for everyone to see.

"Look at these colors! I don't think I want to kill this one. Can I have it as a pet?"

"Yes, you may." Spark said, watching the other aerial mech admiring the admittedly pretty Seeker type.

"P-Pet?!" Skyflare whimpered, red optics huge with terror.

Starscream was panicking, optics flicking about for an exit. There didn't seem to be anything he could use as a weapon or lock pick, realizing now he was quite stuck. The shuttle mech also seemed to be thinking along the same lines, searching for anything he could use to fight back.

"Claim your new pet and make him yours, Stave! What is your designation?" Spark demanded, looking down at the grasped Seeker.

"Skyflare..."

"Starscream, this will be good for you to see! We'll be doing a great deal more to you after, but the show will be nice for you and the shuttle to see. Although I think we can let him live, too. These are lower class mechs and deserve a second chance. But you...no, you are by far too pompous and special to survive our little encounter." Spark said, optics glimmering maliciously.

Starscream curled up tight and pressed into the back section of his cage, watching as Skyflare was pinned under the bot called Stave. He had a sick feeling in his tank when he realized what was to come. Skyflare also knew and started to kick and fuss, begging and cursing all at the same time as his valve cover was coaxed back.

Skyflare let out a loud gasp as Stave sunk into his folds of his valve, forcing himself into his unwilling partner and starting to thrust. The Seeker whimpered and whined, although he lay still and took it. The more thrashing there was the more it would hurt. Starscream covered his audio receptors and shuttered his optics, trying to block the kind of torture out. This bot was one of his guards! This was evil, vile, and wrong! The shuttle mech surely felt the same way, actually starting to sob in his own personal prison. He knew it would have to take it all as well and that there was no hope to fight back against bots who were obviously strong and intelligent enough to pull something like stealing a prince off.

"While he has his fun, how about I get to know you, little one." Spark purred dangerously, coming over to the shuttle and opening the lock code on the outside of the cage. "What is your designation?"

"Silvershot." the white and silver shuttle said, backing away into the slight safety of the metal box he'd been thrown into. Spark grinned, smile malicious as could be.

"Let's get to know each other, Silvershot. Come along..."

He grabbed the shuttle by his neck and the young guard snarled, trying to push his much stronger hand away as he was dragged out and easily splayed on his back right in front of Starscream's cage. The Seeker's optic shutters were open now, allowing him to see what was going on right outside his cage. He had a great view of his royal guard, legs spread between dark blue and black hips. Spark smirked and let his spike cover snap aside, revealing a very sharp tipped spike of large girth and length. Tanks were big and their spikes were always proportionate.

"Prince Starscream! Get away! Find a way out!" Silvershot sobbed, still trying to push the tank's bulk off him.

"How sweet. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you, little one. But Starscream...he needs to learn a lesson about how the rich do not always succeed."

Silvershot's valve cover was opened manually, the mech still attempting to fight his way out. The tank admired the fire he had, but knew he would be broken once they began the mating. The bot was young and there was a chance he might even have his seals left.

He pushed two digits into the heated slit he had exposed, scissoring them to make the folds and internal calipers pull further apart and allow an easier entrance. When he moved deeper, he felt his fingertips bump up against a thick rubber seal. Silvershot was venting hard, purple optics huge with terror. Primus, this was going to be so awful...

"Starscream! He's still sealed! Do you want to hear him scream? Perhaps I will let him keep them if you will put yourself in his place." Spark said, chuckling darkly. This was a test and he was curious as to how Starscream would react.

The Seeker said nothing, instead watching as Spark took his spike in his hand and lined it up between the soft protoform flesh of the quivering valve. Silvershot tensed, letting out a soft whimper of nervousness. It was going to hurt with someone one actually was attracted to or in love with, seal breaking sure to be painful even more if it was a rapist who took him first.

"P-Prince...please..." he whispered, terrified optics looking at him much like a youngling would look to a creator figure if he felt scared by something.

Starscream looked away, refusing to put himself in that situation. Spark's expression turned dark, the mech suddenly calling in Cruelclaw to bring blankets and pillows. The beast former did as he was told, bringing lots of comfortable and clean blankets over at the beck and call of his leader. Spark told him how to arrange it all, making sure it was up to his standards before he moved Silvershot over to it.

"Poor thing...he doesn't care what happens to you. But I do. I know how it feels to be abandoned by the rich and left for dead." Spark soothed, rolling them onto their sides in the blankets and making sure Starscream got the best view of his spike starting to move into the virgin valve. This would only be the first part of his torment.

He himself would be next.

Spark pulled Silvershot into a deep kiss, the shuttle struggling only for a few moments before he melted into the taste and the amazingly calming sense he felt off the other mech's EM field. It was not vicious or nasty as he expected, but comforting and inviting. Spark was evil, probably insane, too, but he wanted him to feel good and make up for the hurt Starscream had caused.

Keeping them locked in the kiss and holding one arm around the back of the shuttle's head and lower back so he couldn't jerk around too much, Spark quickly jammed his hips into the first seal and tore through it with the tipped part of his spike. There would be a deeper one, but he would wait until Silvershot adjusted and could have that one broken as well.

Silvershot let loose a muffled scream of pain, legs kicking weakly and his frame tensing as he tried to pull back. Being held fast, he was forced to handle the painful stinging ache between his legs anyways. Starscream stared at the tank's dark blue spike peppered with biolights halfway jammed into the poor bot. Some energon from the broken seal dribbled out between the folds and around the intruding spike, not much but enough to show he was thickly sealed.

Once Silvershot had calmed enough and his frame had gotten used to the spike, Spark snapped his hips the rest of the way inside and broke the last seal. Silvershot jerked a couple times, muffled cries and sobs heard as he yelled into his captor's mouth.

Soon after that was done, Spark was rolling his hips and moving his spike in and out in a loving sort of way, breaking the kiss now so the groans and cries of the shuttle mech could be heard. Silvershot was still held the same way, pressed against the tank's chest as he was claimed in front of the Prince. Starscream wanted to purge but couldn't take his optics away from the lewd sight of a spike pumping in and out of a newly taken valve.

Spark overloaded within the shuttle two breems later, not wanting to draw out the first time too much longer than that. Silvershot felt the prick inside his gestation chamber and howled when he was injected full of nanites and transfluid. His gestation chamber expanded and the gel walls grew taut, not to mention the other mech's spike had inflated and tied them together. He was whimpering at the pain and pressure, but quieted with another kiss.

"I will take care of you, Silvershot. Starscream, nor any other noble born, will." Spark cooed, resting with the shuttle mech and waiting out the tie. The waiting was all the better since it meant Starscream was forced to watch as his own guards turned against him.

***

Once Spark had finished with Silvershot and the tie eased enough to pull out, he settled the bot back in his cage with all the blankets and pillows so he would be more comfortable. When he finished, his optics turned entirely to Starscream. The little slag hadn't been a good leader at all, letting his subject take the punishment instead of himself.

Now Stave and Cruelclaw were ready to work with him on the punishment, Stave having set Skyflare up in a nice cage much like what Spark had done with his pet. The two mechs stood behind their leader, waiting for him to drag Starscream out.

The Seeker hissed and yelped when he was grabbed by his wings and yanked out of the cage, his claws slashing at air before his wrists were captured in the hands of Cruelclaw. He grinned at the smaller bot while Starscream cowered, optics huge with fright. Stave grabbed his lower legs and held them tight together, eyeing his interesting feet. Typical noblemech, having such high and mighty pedes to walk all over his subjects. It was truly disgusting.

"What are we going to do with him first, Spark?" Cruelclaw asked, cocking his head to one side as he watched his leader playing idly with delicate wings and petting along the seams.

"Hmm...there are so many possibilities! How about we dislocate the wings first? Then I want him in the other room where we can have some real fun. Did you get out all the tools?"

"As always, Spark. It wouldn't be fun without those." Cruelclaw said with a huge grin, optics lingering on the lithe Seeker frame they had captured. Nobles might be awful in personality and ideals, but they sure were pleasant to look at! "Pity we have to kill him, don't you think? He's optic candy."

"He deserves worse than what we will do to him. But then again, no one else can do worse save for the DJD." Spark said with a chuckle, huge hands curling around the bases of Starscream's wings. "Pretty thing, why don't you sing for my mechs? They have taken a fancy to you." he purred in a dangerous way.

"Please! They'll pay whatever ransom you want!"

"We aren't in it for the money, Starscream. Oh, no! We're in it to teach you a lesson." Spark said, suddenly yanking the wings at an unnatural angle and popping both out of their sockets. Starscream's vision whited out for a moment in pure agony, his frame convulsing as his systems tried to get used to the fact he was grounded.

"Please! Stop! PLEASE!" he begged, howling with an even higher pitched sound when the dislocated wings were moved around again, some wires snapping and causing smaller stings of pain along with the main agony he felt.

"I tire of listening to him. Bring a gag, will you? One of the fun kinds." Spark said, waving Stave off to go get what he wanted. The helicopter did as he was told, bounding off into a separate room to get the item.

He came back with a ball gag, happily forcing it into Starscream's mouth and clipping it behind his head. They would need cuffs for his wrists, but for now they were content to take turns holding him down and pulling off armor pieces and damaging him in ways he never knew possible. The things they did were not deadly and didn't make him bleed much, but it was all about pain. He would feel sorry for his crimes against the common mech once they were through with him.

Starscream made muffled cries for them to stop, but the gag prevented speech other than moans, groans, and cries. He shuttered his optics as Spark moved around behind him and had Stave spread his legs apart. Knowing what was sure to come after seeing it happen to some of his castle guards, he steeled himself for what was ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince of Vos had gone missing, as had two of the guards on duty for that night. Many suspected them of being kidnappers, the bots researched to find they had nothing at all against the Seeker and had been chosen by the bot himself. It was terrifying for the inhabitants of Vos as well as the three suitors that had found the news the next morning when Starscream had not gotten up and preformed his usual morning routine.

Megatron frowned darkly at the news, putting down his data pad and sending out a com link frequency to the two bots he greatly disliked due to the fact they were competition. But there were times when that had to be moved aside for greater goals. They would need to work together in order to find Starscream and bring him back home, dead or alive.

Steve answered, sounding quite upset while Soundwave merely sent back a confirmation ping to the silver mech. He rarely said a word, preferring to quiet and mysterious. Megatron didn't much care right then, his mind more focused on what had befallen poor Starscream. He had a feeling the mech was still alive, so they needed to move fast to make sure they got to him before his captors tired of him.

Megatron had gathered the bots for a brief meeting before they started their search in one of the private gardens in Vos. No one else was there that solar cycle, too upset about the loss of their Prince to do anything jovial in a garden. Steve was fidgeting, picking at his knee plating when Megatron arrived while Soundwave silently gazed at his competition. Megatron ignored both bots for the most part and made his announcement.

"As we all know, Starscream, a mech each of us find dear to our sparks, has gone missing. It is our duty to him as suitors and potential mates to look for him." Megatron began, Steve nodding firmly at his words. "No matter the outcome of who he chooses to be with. It may be none of us or only one, but it is our responsibility to protect him and keep him safe."

Soundwave quietly raised his hand in a salute to the silver mech, knowing he would grow to be a leader someday. The silver bot had the power to bring others to him and to command them with purpose. He was everything a new age of Cybertron would need and when the time came, Soundwave would stand beside him. Starscream mattered a great deal to him, but so did becoming more than a lowly communications mech of the lower class.

"Soundwave, use your tracking skills to find his energy signature. Steve, you need to gather medical supplies and be ready for anything we might find. Prince Starscream might need your help. Both of you will meet me back here tonight and we will begin looking. I need to gather my weapons."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Steve yipped, hurrying off to get what was needed while Soundwave summoned his own personal ground bridge and stepped through it to return to his home in Tarn. There he would be able to locate the Seeker's energy readings with his tools and unique abilities. With luck they would find the bot alive, kidnappings often ending in tragedy.

***

"Stave, leave your pet and get him attached to the machine." Spark growled, Stave currently sitting on the floor of the room with a surprisingly happy Seeker in his lap. Skyflare had adapted quickly to the mech who was fueling and keeping care of him, hoping he could last long enough to be saved.

Silvershot was an entirely different story, the shuttle actually seeming to trust Spark. The bot might have been cruel to Starscream, but so far the white and silver mech was being cared for and pampered like a real companion. He lay in a heap of blankets within his mechanimal cage, dozing softly while Starscream was dragged across the floor towards a different room.

"No! They'll pay anything for me! My Sire...he'll give you a castle! He'll give you bots! Anything you want and you can have it!"

"I don't want any material goods! I want you to suffer!" Spark snapped, grabbing a dislocated wing and bending it further. That wrenched a shriek out of the noblemech, Starscream going limp after and letting himself be dragged across the grungy floor with a loud screech.

Stave hugged Skyflare to his chassis and gave him a kiss on his forehelm before placing him back in his cage. Promising he'd be back soon to give him fuel and polish the scuffs he had from the night before, the helicopter went bounding off to deal with Starscream. Cruelclaw stood in the back corner of the torture room, amber optics bright with interest at what was to come. He preferred to watch and get into the mood before he helped.

Spark threw Starscream onto the metal table with a clang, the mech yelping at the harsh treatment. The next thing he knew, there was a loud click and then a green and black spike in his face. He recoiled, looking up to see Stave was waiting for him to suck him off.

"Don't have all solar cycle! Put that mouth to good use!"

"I'll bite it off, you filthy-"

Spark grabbed Starscream's jaw and forced it to open, the mech gagging and coughing louder when he got a sharp spike shoved inside a moment later. He was starting to cry, the painful oral rape more than he could take right then. His claws were essentially useless now, Spark having welded them all together so he could to little more than scratching. It was terrifying that he was so vulnerable now, at the mercy of bots who had none to spare.

Cruelclaw came padding over, hands trailing along sleek aerial thighs before one landed in between his legs right over his valve panel. He tickled the somewhat heated metal there to coax it open. Starscream cried at the touches, his sounds of protest muffled by the generous spike stuffed between his jaws. Spark noticed and grinned, making a tearing motion to Cruelclaw.

"If he won't open it on his own, you can certainly help him out with it."

A valve cover snapped back at that, Starscream staring in terror up at the other bots. Spark smirked again, patting the mech's middle.

"Good bot. Cruelclaw, you hold him down while I get ready."

Starscream felt like everything was a blur, unsure who to focus on of what to do. He was being fragged in the throat by Stave, fondled and pawed at by Cruelclaw, and soon to be fragged by Spark. It was horrible, to think he was going to be so dirtied by these wretched mechs in a disgusting orgy! He nearly purged at that but was stopped by a good thrust down his throat intake.

"Ahh, good! I found the one I was looking for." Stave rumbled, the tank brandishing a fake phallus covered in spines. Starscream blanched at it, the think more like a mace than a spike! He squirmed and shut his valve cover tight, wanting to escape more than ever.

"Don't you worry. It won't hurt if you relax." Spark barked with fake laughter, free hand slamming down on Starscream's lower middle to keep his wildly moving hips still. From there he grabbed the edge of the valve cover and tore it clean off, Starscream howling into the spike that filled his mouth.

Stave made a deep groan and suddenly overloaded, the vibrations from the howl causing his release. Starscream gagged as he was flooded with transfluid, swallowing purely because he would choke otherwise. Stave removed his flaccid spike once he was spent, leaning down and ravaging Starscream's mouth in a deep kiss.

"Mmm...what a good bot to drink all that down. How did it taste?"

Starscream spat into his face defiantly, Stave only grinning back.

Spark noticed this and glared, taking the fake spike and pushing it a little ways into the bared valve. The spikes along the length faced backwards, so it wouldn't hurt much at all on the way in. Starscream tensed purely from the intrusion, gasp turning into a soft moan when the phallus was eased as far as Spark could get it to go. Once he had it fully seated, he yanked back and tore through valve mesh within the Prince.

The sound Starscream made was horrible, optics actually shorting out from the sudden agony. He continued to scream and wail when the spike was pushed back in and brought out again, the pace quickening as Spark grew more excited over the sounds of agony. Energon was flowing now, the dildo tearing into the tight slit of the bot they dearly wanted to punish.

Cruelclaw switched places with Stave, his spike replacing his inside Starscream's mouth and Stave getting to rip at wiring under armor plates. It was quite fun to watch the noble cry and squirm under them, so useless and unable to be saved by his credits or his expensive items. Not even his own guards could save him.

Spark grew tired of the vicious fake spike when his own pushed insistently against his paneling. The mech groaned and released it, ripping the dildo out for good before sinking into the torn mech cunt and burying his spike deep within the welcoming heat. Starscream screeched, the new length more than he could take. The outside of his valve ripped and more energon pooled on the table.

Spark didn't like drawn out interfacing, so he overloaded quickly and pulled out, spattering his transfluid all across Starscream's splayed frame. Stave and Cruelclaw laughed, Stave uninterested in the bot soon after and heading out to see his pet. Skyflare was covering his audio receptors from the awful sounds Starscream was making in the other room, looking thankful when the helicopter came to see him. One less bot to torture the Winglord had to be a good thing!

"Hello, Skyflare. How about that polish?" he said brightly, sitting cross legged in front of the cage after opening the door. Skyflare came right out and settled as best he could in the slightly larger mech's lap, soothed almost instantly by a polishing cloth being rubbed all over his frame.

Spark left the torture room next, wiping himself clean with a drying cloth before he went to see Silvershot. He picked up the drowsy shuttle mech and gave him a soft kiss, the younger bot clinging to him as if he were really in love. Spark rocked him, hushing his protests about Starscream's crying. The shuttle mech shuttered his purple optics slightly before resting his head on Spark's shoulder. He was safe, at least for now.

***

Starscream didn't know how he was still alive when Cruelclaw was done with him, his middle torn open and all sorts of energon flowing from his frame. He was surprised he had anything left to bleed out at all, doing nothing as he was picked up and hauled over to a strange metal, shelf-like area inside one of the walls. Cruelclaw shoved him into it, jamming his wings in and getting a quiet mewl of pain.

"Spark! He's done. Want to come watch?"

"Ooooh, this is the best part!" Stave said brightly, optical visor light as he put his companion back into his cage and went running into the other room. Spark purred at Silvershot, rubbing the shuttle under his chin and leaving him in an unlocked cage.

"Behave, little one. I will come back soon."

The tank entered the room and was glad to see Starscream was shoved into the smelter box, the glass covering starting to rise from inside the wall and seal the Seeker inside. He smiled, feeling he was doing the entire world a favor. One less noble to harm and enslave the mechs of lower class. One less misery they had to battle in their already horrible lives.

"Turn it on."

Cruelclaw did so, Starscream weakly twitching inside the smelter as the hear started to rise slowly, bit by bit. He knew what was happening once it became uncomfortable, clawing as best he could at the glass wall. He could see them all staring in at him and knew he was done for.

'What will they say when they find out someday that the Prince of Vos was raped and melted to death in a smelter, I wonder.' he thought sadly, laying his head down in defeat as the temperature rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had gathered everything they needed and was heading off towards their meeting place within a cycle, hurrying towards the place he could see the silver Titan of a mech standing. Megatron nodded in greeting to him, Soundwave padding into the middle of the Main Street. It was empty now since it was so late, no bots out and about. Their fear of being the next victim also drove them to stay inside their homes and penthouses.

"We must hurry. Soundwave have located where they are holding Starscream. We do not know how many we may face, so be ready for a fight. I am sure they will not want to give up their new companion willingly." Megatron announced, Soundwave silently getting the map of where they needed to go to everyone. Steve stared at it, seeing the place marked as "target," was inside the slums of lower Tarn.

"Move out. We have much ground to cover. Steve, meet us there. We are aerials and can reach the location faster."

With that said, Megatron transformed alongside Soundwave and the two went shooting off into the dark sky. Steve transformed into his ground based vehicle mode and went speeding after them, hoping they wouldn't be too late. He just had that awful feeling Starscream, the bot he wanted to be mated to forever, was in trouble.

***

Starscream was starting to feel himself melting, cooling fans already on full blast as he tried to survive the smelter for a little longer. To be entirely honest he had no idea why he was fighting at all, looming death in the form of heat all around him. He kicked at the glass, feeble and half dead already. His wings hurt every moment he moved, even making a soft mewl of agony. He wanted to be saved...he wanted to live!

Cruelclaw watched happily, shifting from pede to pede and grinning at the whole thing. It was always fun to watch those he hated being melted alive, their internal components struggling to preserve them as their outsides gave in to such high temperatures.

Stave and Spark had moved back out to the main room where they kept their companions, Spark holding his shuttle once again and ignoring the mech being sentenced to a nasty death inside a smelter. Silvershot clung to him, purring loudly when his middle was rubbed. He was full of transfluid and surely would be expecting sparklings soon. Shuttles didn't take long in their gestation process, much like Seekers and other aerial types.

"Silvershot, come. Let us go to the berthroom..."

Suddenly the door was kicked in to their shack of a headquarters, Megatron of Kaon, one of the most famous gladiators ever, came bursting in. He snarled loudly and raised his canon arm at Stave and Skyflare. The shot went off, Stave surprisingly hurling his companion out of the way and taking the hit full on. He collapsed on the floor, unmoving and silent.

"No! Stave!" Skyflare heard himself cry, the reaction odd considering he had been abducted from his guard post by the vicious mech. Now he was worried about him?!

Soundwave came in right after with Steve trailing behind, the silent mech heading right for the room with Cruelclaw and Starscream. Steve hurried along, avoiding blaster fire from Spark as the tank took on Megatron. It was insanity, but the mech felt threatened and fought all the fiercely for the silver shuttle he considered his.

Cruelclaw had heard the racket and was ready for Soundwave when he entered. Transforming into his panther mode, the beast mech snarled and tackled the spy in his claws, biting and ripping at plating while he tried to get a good hit to the aerial's neck. He hadn't anticipated Steve, the Vehicon rushing through the fray towards the smelter where he could see familiar gray and red plating.

"STARSCREAM!" he shouted, bashing on the control panel and starting to rip the glass panel away. His three claws on each hand were soon broken and bent, but he wouldn't stop until he had the Prince freed. Thankfully for him the bolts holding the enforced glass popped out of their sockets and he was able to tear it away.

"Starscream! Prince Starscream!" he whimpered, grabbing the freakishly hot frame and putting him down on the floor as he piled medical supplies out. Starscream was amazingly still alive, the mech gasping for cooler air and his fans straining.

Steve fumbled with the things he needed and helped Starscream cool down faster with some gel packets specifically created for that task. He was relieved to see the mech seem to calm and his intakes become steadier. Gathering the obviously abused bot into his arms, he stood up and started for the exit.

Soundwave noticed as the drone passed, grabbing Cruelclaw by the neck and hurling him into the smelter box. Picking up the glass panel, he placed it back over the opening and bolted it again. Cruelclaw screamed and howled as the full blast of heat from the smelter essentially murdered him. He was still screaming when Soundwave walked out, but it wouldn't last for much longer.

Megatron had Spark pinned under him, canon pressed into his faceplate. The tank was still snarling at him, but the fight was over. The gladiator was never worried about winning and the low class mech knew it had been a foolish move to fight. But it was in his nature and he couldn't take it back now. He waited for sure death with a calm expression, not flinching away from it or shuttering his optics. He would meet his end right in the eye, so to speak.

"Stop it! Take Starscream and leave!" Silvershot demanded, coming over to Spark and looking ready to challenge the gladiator. "If you kill him, kill me, too. And know when you do you're killing sparklings." he said, dentas barred aggressively.

"You are a traitor to the palace!" Megatron rumbled dangerously, turning his attesting onto the white and silver bot.

"Not intentionally. But I fell in love and there is nothing you can do to prevent that."

Megatron was about to say more, but he spotted Soundwave and Steve hurrying out with the limp form of Starscream in their arms. The silver warlord growled deeply and let Spark go, rising to his full height and glaring down the leader of the group.

"Never harm Starscream again. For once I will let an opponent of mine live, if only because I know what it feels to lose a loved one." Megatron said, speaking first to Spark and saying the last part of his quick speech to Silvershot.

Skyflare watched Megatron go, the room now empty save for the two remaining pairs. The screams in the back had stopped and they knew why, Cruelclaw obviously having met his end. He was holding Stave, the helicopter mech damaged but not dead. He'd have to get him to a medical facility soon, but for now he was worried about the group of three mechs who were taking Starscream away. If they got angry, they might come back to kill all of them. Waiting was the best option now.

***

Starscream was coming around now, his valve cover snapping shut as he found himself being carried outside. He was covered in his own energon and his wings ached like Pit, but he had no way to fix the problems. He was exhausted, terrified, and nearly defeated. He stared up at the mechs who had rescued him, recognizing them all one by one. Steve, his servant, Spundwave, his silent suitor, and Megatron, his powerful gladiator.

'They...came for me.' he realized, never having imagined anyone would do such a thing unless they were part of his royal guard. But to be saved by mechs that obviously did love him as much as they said...it was touching.

"Starscream?" Steve said gently, hugging the mech's upper half closer to him since Soundwave was supporting his legs. Starscream groaned quietly, optics dulled with pain.

"Get....me...home." Starscream croaked, wanting to be back where he was safe. Megatron looked over when he heard the Seeker's voice and hurried the pace back to the palace. Once they got there the medics inside would be able to bring their Prince back into working condition. They had to.

***

Starscream was placed on a medical berth, instantly swarmed by nervous medics. He saw his own physician, Softstep, ordering the other bots away as he approached to look over his patient. Starscream groaned softly when his wings were gently touched and his many cuts and dents tended to. He nearly cried when his personal medic spread his legs a tiny bit and manually opened his valve cover to look at the damage done there. The Seeker tried to kick him but hardly had the strength to move his legs at all.

"Starscream, did they overload inside you? You must tell me." Softstep said firmly, the shuttle mech looking very concerned.

"No..."

"Thank Primus! Don't worry, Starscream, I will be able to heal you back to perfect condition. Rest easy and when you wake all will be well." Softstep said gently, one of his many assistants getting an energon drip fused with sedative into Starscream's lower arm joint.

Starscream could say nothing, already feeling the sedative take hold of his fatigued frame and mind, dragging him under into the warm safety of rest. There were no dreams, the mech simply floating in a comforting blackness.

***

Starscream woke after six hours of extensive wing and valve repairs, the Seeker groaning softly as he came back to consciousness and flexed his claws. They were no longer welded together and he felt his wings were reattached as they should be. His optic shutters opened and he found himself looking up into three familiar faceplates.

"Are you feeling better, Starscream, Sir?"

"It is good to see you have recovered to some extent. You had us all worried." Megatron rumbled, Soundwave nodding in agreement while a smile emoticon popped up on his face mask. Starscream found himself smiling in their presence, shocked at how much his attitude towards the trio had changed.

"I owe you all my life. If there is anything I or my Sire can do to repay you, speak now and we will do all in our power to make it real." Starscream said, vocalizer sounding stronger and well rested.

"We would like you, Starscream. To be your partners." Megatron said softly, a shark toothed smile appearing on his faceplate.

"So be it. I will look forward to learning about all of your various needs, provided you give me the attention I rightfully deserve."

"We would never think of offering less." Megatron chuckled, all three of the suitors taking seats beside the medical cot. They were all ready to spend the rest of the days with the Prince of Vos.


End file.
